


Complicado

by Asamijaki



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Platonic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Mahiru comienza a recordar cosas que había olvidado, cómo cierta etapa en la que Sakuya y él habían cruzado los límites de una amistad ordinaria.





	Complicado

**Author's Note:**

> *Ubicado después del primer encuentro con Lawless y Licht.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor. Tras encontrar por fin al Servamp de la codicia, éste había peleado con Kuro y ahora Sleepy Ash estaba actuando sumamente raro, además de que, al Eve de Lawless realmente no le importaba en absoluto el asunto de melancolía. 

 

Lilac, el subclase capturado, era la única esperanza que tenían de llegar a Tsubaki,  en resumen, era una situación desastrosa.   
  
Mahiru se recuesta sobre la colcha, mirando al techo de la habitación que Tetsu les había proporcionado. Voltea a su lado y Kuro no está, que raro. Se supone que debe llegar a dormir un poco más tarde, después de todo decía que dormir en forma de gato lo entumia mucho y prefería tener su colcha. Por comodidad.   
  
Mahiru no sabe en qué pensar exactamente, desde la pelea con Lawless y el encuentro con Licht, estaba casi seguro que sería muy complicado que ambos se unieran en la lucha contra melancolía. Y sin ellos, todo se complicaría más. Tenían que juntar a los 7 hermanos para esto. Pero el par de Lujuria ya estaba fuera de juego y comenzaba a sentirse la presión.   
  
Avaricia había demostrado no tener piedad con la Subclase que había interrumpido en la presentación de Todoroki, Lilac era el único superviviente a duras penas.     
  
Los Servamp podían matar a las subclases de una forma rápida, casi fugaz. Aunque los de Tsubaki tuvieran la ventana de poder mantenerse a salvo bajo los rayos del sol, aún eran vulnerables.    
  
Se pregunta si Sakuya está bien.    
  
No le había visto desde esa vez en el festival de la escuela. Después de esas promesas. Aún le era difícil asimilar que se encontraban en bandos contrarios.    
  
¿Qué pensaría sobre el plan que tienen para derrotar a Tsubaki? ¿Se sentiría mal si algo le pasara a Melancolía?    
  
Después de todo, es gracias a Tsubaki que logró conocer a Sakuya; un chico que había caído en el abismo de las mentiras para encontrar un final lamentable, Tsubaki había sido su luz antes de llegar al final del túnel. Lo entendía, pero a la vez le creaba un conflicto interno cada vez que lo pensaba.   
  
Tsubaki incluso le había dado la libertad para matar el tiempo en una escuela, como lo que debió haber tenido desde el inicio. Tener una vida, amigos.    
  
Conocerlo.   
  
No entendía del todo a melancolía, parecía ser muy complicado, a él le gustaban las cosas más simples.    
  
Y quiere pensar que, simplemente comienza a darle vueltas porque extraña a Sakuya, extraña a su mejor amigo. Los otros no podían recordar su rostro, aunque fuera difícil de olvidar. Su personalidad, las cosas que pasaron juntos, todo, era imposible olvidarlo.    
  


Aunque haya sido un tiempo relativamente corto a comparación del que creía en un inicio, Mahiru estaba seguro de que había conocido lo suficiente a Sakuya para considerarlo cercano e importante. 

 

Aunque muchas cosas hayan sido “falsas”, habían miles de otras que eran absolutamente verdaderas y contundentes. Cómo las veces que habían ido a los videojuegos juntos, cuando iba a su casa a tomar la cena, las caminatas después de la escuela, cuando hacían alguna actividad en escolar o trabajo de equipo (aunque Sakuya era más de dejar todo el trabajo al final), cuando le ayudaba con álgebra, cuando criticaba que usará siempre tantas rayas. 

 

Cuando… Oh.

 

Mahiru da una vuelta sobre su futón. Siente algo raro en el estómago. Y es que, si lo piensa mucho, comenzando a buscar espacios vacíos, hay algunos. Momentos en que los recuerdos que se relacionan con Sakuya comienzan a difuminarse. Si, recuerda que fue a su casa una o dos veces, pero después de entrar y hablar de cosas triviales, es borroso. Tan oscuro.

 

¿Por qué? 

 

Si comienza a recordar, lentamente los detalles se muestran. Escenas sin contexto, ecos, ligeros gajes de sensaciones. 

 

Un recuerdo un tanto bochornoso. Shirota rápidamente cubre sus labios con ambas palmas. Puede sentir la diferencia de temperaturas de sus manos y rostro. Sus manos están heladas y su cara arde en llamas. 

 

¿Exactamente por qué tenía que recordar, justo en este momento que, que a diferencia de lo que pensaba, él ya había dado su primer beso? Se sentía engañado por sí mismo. No podría decir que traicionado o mal, pero sí sorprendido.

 

Son pequeños fragmentos de segundo, pero podía verlos claramente, puede ver a su amigo en ese entonces, con roces que pasan de lo fraternal. Caricias en el dorso de su mano, que conducían a suaves besos sobre sus dedos. Dedos que se entrelazan, labios que rozan su cuello. 

 

Recuerdos que comienzan a sentirse tan vívidos. 

 

Ecos, que comienzan a aclararse. Voces que se traducen en susurros íntimos. 

 

_ «Mahiru, cásate conmigo y hazme de comer todos los días» _ imploró con aquel tono infantil, sus brazos lo sostenían contra su pecho, la cabeza del antes oculto vampiro se escondía entre el hombro y el cuello del castaño. Acurrucados, sentados en el suelo a los pies del sillón frente a la tele. Una escena tan cálida y familiar, pero a la vez desconocida.

 

_ «Siempre dices lo mismo, ¿Sabes? Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer para el festival escolar» _ le contestó el castaño, pese a sus palabras, se acomoda contra el pecho ajeno sin preocupaciones  _ «Hablando de eso, ¿Crees que estaría bien decirles sobre nosotros ese día?» _

 

_ «¿Eh? ¿Hablas enserio?  _ »La voz de Sakuya denota sorpresa, el castaño no sabe cómo tomar eso exactamente.

 

_ «¿Es una mala idea? Pienso que así las cosas serían más simples» _ guarda silencio un momento, mirando sus manos que vacilan sobre las ajenas, _ «no me gusta mentir». _

 

_ «Lo sé» _ dijo él, abrazando el cuerpo de Mahiru totalmente. 

 

Ese recuerdo, es de días antes de encontrar a Kuro, puede rememorar más o menos esas fechas. Es cuando aún planeaba las cosas del festival tranquilamente, en ese entonces, cuando su mayor preocupación era terminar todos sus deberes en la escuela.  

 

¿Sakuya había borrado eso? ¿Por qué? 

 

Era un tanto extraño, todo el asunto de los recuerdos falsos y lo oculto. Las mentiras y verdades no dichas. Sobre todo, esos sentimientos que ni siquiera había  notado antes, o más bien, no quiso notar. Mahiru extiende su mano para revisar la hora de su celular otra vez, es tarde, y Kuro no ha vuelto. Su cabeza no quiere pensar, porque si lo hace, teme encontrar más de lo que creía perdido. Sus ojos pesan.

 

Si Sakuya y él tuvieron algo, ¿Cuál es la necesidad de borrar esos recuerdos también? ¿Eran mentira? No, se veían demasiado reales. 

 

¿Desde cuándo? Se habían conocido hace poco más de un año, ¿Cuando las cosas se habían transformado en algo más que una amistad sincera? ¿Para que borrarlas? 

 

Mahiru no sabe si sentirse herido o no. No sabe qué parte de él es la que más duele con todo este asunto.

 

Si tuvieron algo, debió olvidarlo cuando se encontró con Kuro. Eso sólo significaba que Sakuya desde ese instante, había decidido alejarse de él y desaparecer de su vida. Tal vez lo hizo para no hacer las cosas más duras, aunque no lo pareciera así era él. 

 

La próxima vez que lo viera, le daría un puñetazo en el hombro. Y tal vez, algo más. 

 

(...)

 

—Parece que tu sello se ha roto, Sakuya —Belkia ríe por lo bajo, llevando ese peinado estúpido mientras revolvía sus cartas.

 

Sakuya no dice nada, solo frunce el ceño ligeramente, no le agrada cuando Belkia se pone a molestar, es pesado. De todas formas, sólo mira de nuevo hacia la ventana que solía frecuentar, en el edificio donde Tsubaki y sus Subclase se quedaban por el momento. 

 

Él lo había sentido también. El sello dentro de la mente de Mahiru se había roto, mucho tiempo después del de sus recuerdos falsos de amistad. Ahora también lo que alguna vez fueron los momentos más felices que en verdad habían tenido, se había liberado. 

 

Si de por sí mantenía distancia, ahora se manejaría con más cuidado. No quiere poner en (más) riesgo a Mahiru.  

 

Sería mejor que no se acercara mucho por ahora. Pero, al mismo tiempo, esperaba tener al menos una oportunidad de verle de nuevo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Otro SakuMahi cortito :3
> 
> Irónicamente, la mayoría de las ideas que tengo con ellos los implica separados :(  
> Al menos en el Universo original del manga/anime xD
> 
> Esto se relacionará con otro pequeño OS desde la perspectiva de Sakuya que quiero hacer °^°)/ (posiblemente hasta la siguiente semana, bc me hundo en trabajos escolares) 
> 
> Si alguien Lee esto, gracias <3  
> Cualquier opinion es bienvenida(?)


End file.
